wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Daily Show
Formerly a half-hour of dead air from 23:00 to 23:30, until Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. demanded Comedy Central give his Jew friend a job. It is watched primarily by Stoned Slackers. And The Daily Show was born. It is and always has been a fluffer for The Colbert Report, which is the greatest tv show in the universe, undisputed. The Daily Show is where the greatness of Stephen Colbert first began to be recognized by a world-wide audience as Comedy Central's glimpse into America's seedy Liberal underbelly. For many years, dating back to when Craig Kilborn was host, Stephen was a regular correspondent on the show. During his first two years, he was referred to as "The New Guy". From his success on The Daily Show, Stephen received the nod for his own show, The Colbert Report, which is the most truthy half-hour on television. Because of Colbert's clear domination of The Daily Show (as the gay hipsters call the show) they allowed Colbert's career-long comedy partner Steve Carell to join the show for years before leaving to become a Hollywierd fatty. The average Daily Show is composed of John Stewart blathering endlessly about how bad the President is for about 27 minutes, and Stephen making an all too short appearance at the very end. This brief cameo leads into the greatest half-hour of television all time: The Colbert Report! It has been said that this is the best part of the show, and this also happens to be true. Our Lord and Savior, Stephen Colbert, puts up with John and supports him financially. Or, at least, he is his Jewish friend, along with Mort Zuckermann. On the August 10, 2006 episode of The Daily Show, the space was presumably filled when Colbert made a surprise appearance. After arguing with John over whether or not Stewart should apologize to Geraldo Rivera for making fun of him on his show, an enraged Colbert said, "Then you're On Notice, John!" and amidst protests from Stewart told him to "DEAL WITH IT!" before storming off the set. Stewart has since apologized, wanting to stay in the good graces of Our Glorious Stephen. Anyone who doesn't burns in Hell. Other Correspondents Believe it or not, there were other correspondents besides on the Show. Coattail riders include: * Vance Degeneres - brother of some famous lezbo. * Nancy Walls (Senior Female Correspondent) * Steve Carell (Senior Virgin Correspondent) * Mo Rocca (Senior Bowtie Correspondent) * Rob Corddry (Senior Balding Correspondent) * Ed Helms (Senior Bespectacled Correspondent) * Samantha Bee (Senior Canadian Correspondent) * John Oliver (Senior British Courrespondouent) * Asif Mandvi (Senior Mooslim Correspondent) * That One Black Guy (Senior Black Correspondent) * John Hodgman/PC (Senior Ubernerd Correspondent) * Demetri Martin (Senior trendspotting Correspondent) * Dan Bakkedahl (Junior Balding Correspondent) * Jason Jones (Senior "Totally Bad-Ass" Correspondent) * John Oliver (Senior British Correspondent) * Rob Riggle (Senior Military Affairs Correspondent) * Dave Gorman (Senior "The Other British Guy" Courrespondouent and Contributor of "Poll Smoking") * Lewis Black (Senior Angry Jewish Prick Correspondent and Contributor of "Back in Black") * Bob Wiltfong (Senior What's-his-face Correspondent) * Nate Corddry (Senior Sibling Correspondent) Trivia * Eighty percent of The Daily Show's viewers are stoned or intoxicated while watching it. How can anyone possibly know this? Just start with the gut knowledge that all liberals smoke pot and go from there. That is what Bill O'Reilly did. See Also * The Half Hour News Hour